Hydrocarbonaceous liquids obtained from tar sands, coal, and oil shale generally contain relatively high quantities of nitrogen in various forms, generally five and six member cyclic compounds such as pyridines and indoles. It is desirable in a number of cases to reduce the nitrogen content of such syncrude materials, particularly if they are to be used as fuel.